Farewell
by RallFreecss
Summary: Apakah ini akhirnya? Tidak. Tidak boleh berakhir seperti ini. Kagami belum mau pergi. Ia masih ingin terus bersama si surai baby blue, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi, waktunya telah habis. Kagami harus pulang. Tak peduli apapun alasannya. Bunga mawar itu sudah terlanjur hancur. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa. Hanya pesan itu yang jadi harapan Kagami. KagaKuro. Warn inside. RnR please?


**Title : **

**Farewell**

**Disclaimer : **

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Inspired by HEAVEN (c) HarryP**

**Story :****  
****©Rall Freecss**

**Pair : **

**KagaKuro**

**Warning : **

**OOC, Songfic (mungkin?), singkat, typo, etc.**

* * *

Aku tengah berjalan, membawa sebuket mawar merah yang masih segar dan mekar sempurna. Hari ini aku tampil rapi, serapi yang aku bisa. Kenapa? Karena hari ini adalah hari yang spesial.

Ya, akhirnya Kuroko kembali sehat dan kami akan kembali bertemu. Astaga, aku sangat merindukannya.

"Kuroko?"

"_Kagami-kun? Kau di mana?_" suara itu langsung terdengar ketika telepon dari ku diangkat,

"Masih di jalan, kau sendiri? Jangan bilang kau sudah berada di tempat itu," aku menerka, pemuda itu selalu datang lebih awal pasalnya.

Benar saja, ia sudah berada di sana, anak itu. "_E, aku sudah sampai, Kagami-kun_."

Aku menghela nafas, awal seperti biasanya, huh, Kuroko?

"Maaf, aku akan segera sampai." Ujarku sambil mempercepat langkahku.

"_Kagami-kun_, _sebaiknya kita putuskan panggilan ini.._" kata Kuroko tiba-tiba di ujung sana.

"Hah!? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kuroko!?" emosiku mendadak naik, aku tak mengerti.

"_Tenang dulu, Kagami-kun. Menurutku akan berbahaya kalau kau berjalan sambil menelpon,_" pemuda itu menjelaskan, aku menghela nafas lega.

"Kau benar, baiklah. Sampai jumpa, jangan kemana-mana!" pesanku sebelum akhirnya memutuskan sambungan.

Ampun deh, ada-ada saja pemuda penggila milkshake itu. Ku pikir ia marah atau semacamnya, ternyata ia hanya khawatir tentang keadaanku kah. Dasar Kuroko.

Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika sampai di tepi jalan, menunggu lampu berganti hijau bagi para pejalan kaki. Mataku kini teralih pada mawar yang ku bawa, aku bertanya-tanya, akankah Kuroko mentertawakanku nanti?

Maksudku, ini tidak seperti aku, bukan? Berpakaian rapi, rambut disisir kebelakang, membawa bunga mawar, lengkap dengan wewangian yang disemprotkan Himuro pada tubuhku. Astaga, aku terlihat seperti orang yang akan melamar saja.

Aku menggeleng cepat, menghilangkan semua pemikiran buruk dari kepalaku. Aku harus cepat, aku ingin segera bertemu Kuroko. Aku ingin mengacak surai _baby blue_nya lagi, aku ingin memarahinya karena sakit terlalu lama. Aku ingin.. Aku ingin.. mengatakannya pada pemuda itu...

Lampu lalu lintas berganti merah, menandakan hijau bagi kami pengguna zebra-cross. Dengan langkah cepat aku berjalan menyebrang. Ketika tiba di tengah tanganku bergerak meraih ponsel dari saku celana, hendak menulis pesan bagi Kuroko. Tapi, sebuah truk melaju kencang ke arahku, klaksonnya terdengar nyaring memekakkan telingaku.

Eh?

Aku mencium bau anyir, orang-orang berteriak, menatapku aneh. Ada apa?

Mataku menatap sekeliling, aku tak mengerti, tapi aku terbaring di jalanan saat ini. Manikku menangkap ponselku yang terlempar agak jauh. Kelopak bunga mawar yang tadi ku bawa berterbangan di udara. Aku menggerak-gerakkan tanganku, berusaha meraih ponselku.

Aku... Aku harus segera mengirim pesan pada Kuroko. Aku harus memberitahukan padanya kalau aku akan terlambat.. Aku harus segera melakukannya.. Kalau tidak, Kuroko akan khawatir.. Anak itukan.. selalu saja berlebihan tentang segala sesuatu..

Oh, mungkin aku harus membelikannya _milkshake_ sebagai permintaan maaf nanti, lagipula, mawarnya sudah berantakan sekarang. Ah, itu benar, aku akan mentraktirnya makan di Maji-Burger nanti. Yeah, itu ide yang bagus..

Eh? Kenapa mataku terasa berat sekali?

Sakit.

Aku merasa sangat mengantuk. Astaga, apakah ini karena aku yang tak bisa tidur akibat terlalu bersemangat semalam?

Apa-apaan ini, tidak lucu, bangkitlah, Taiga. Kau harus segera menemui Kuroko, bukan? Kau tak akan membiarkannya menunggu lama.

Ya, aku harus segera pergi... Aku harus segera...

* * *

"Kagami-kun bodoh.. Apa yang kau pikirkan sih.."

Aku membuka mataku, melihat seorang pemuda yang sangat ku kenal, surainya terpotong rapi, _baby blue_ warnanya. Tubuhnya mungil, kulitnya pucat. Maniknya tampak serasi dengan rambutnya yang tampak halus. Tangannya kecil, seperti tangan wanita. Suaranya menggemaskan, membuatkan ingin terus mendengarnya, ah, Kuroko, yeah, itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Maaf, tuan, tapi dia sudah tak tertolong lagi.." seorang suster berucap pelan, wajahnya tampak menyesal. Kuroko yang mendengarnya langsung menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Kuroko? Apa yang terjadi? Apa-apaan wajah itu? Kemana wajah _dead pan_ (menyebalkan) andalanmu?

Kuroko...?

"Kagami-kun bodoh..! Aku tak percaya kau melakukan hal seperti ini padaku.." suara pemuda itu berubah, suaranya bergetar, tak lagi setegar yang pertama. Samar memang, tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya terisak. Kuroko...? Apa yang terjadi..?

"Beraninya kau membuatku menunggu lama..." ia kembali berucap.

Maafkan aku, Kuroko. Ada kendala di jalan. Itulah yang ingin ku suarakan, tapi.. suaraku tak keluar, tanganku tak mampu meraihnya.

"Membuatku menunggu.. kemudian meninggalkanku sendirian seperti ini..." Kuroko tampak kesal, tapi suaranya masih bergetar.

Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku ada di sini bersamamu.

"Meninggalkanku sendirian. Kau curang, Kagami-kun.. pergi duluan.."

Aku bergerak mendekat, berusaha memberitahukan kepadanya bahwa aku ada di sini, tak pergi kemana pun. Aku hanya ingin menghentikan ocehan tak berguna pemuda ini.

"Pergi duluan dan meninggalkan luka bagi kami yang masih hidup..."

Apa..? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kuroko? Jangan bodoh, aku ada di sini. Di sampingmu.

Tangisan Kuroko mulai meledak, ia membenamkan wajahnya pada kasur yang ada di depannya, jemarinya ia gerakkan menggenggam tangan orang yang berbaring di sana. Dan tangan yang di genggam erat oleh Kuroko itu adalah... tanganku.

Tunggu dulu...

Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kuroko..?

Aku.. ada di sini, bagaimana mungkin aku terbaring di sana? Jangan menangis seperti itu, Kuroko! Aku ada di sini, bodoh! Lihat kemari!

"Kagami-kun..! Ku mohon.. jangan pergi seperti ini..." pinta Kuroko dengan suara bergetar, air matanya tumpah setumpah-tumpahnya, isakannya memenuhi ruangan.

Tidak mungkin kan..? Aku... Aku sudah mati...?

Mati katamu? Jadi, truk sialan itu yang merengut nyawaku? Jadi, truk itu yang merengut waktuku untuk bersama Kuroko..?

Tangisan Kuroko terdengar memilukan, membuatku yang sejak tadi berdiri terpaku mulai tak nyaman. Aku tak suka ini. Aku benci Kuroko yang bersedih. Aku ingin melihat Kuroko yang tersenyum ketika kami bermain basket bersama. Bukan Kuroko yang seperti ini.

Ku gerakkan tanganku mendekati kepalanya, aku ingin mengacak surai itu, menenangkannya, menghentikan tangisannya.

Tapi..

Aku tak bisa..

Tidak. Aku tak mau seperti ini! Kuroko! Lihat kemari, Kuroko! Aku ada di sini! Lihat kemari!

Ah! Kenapa aku tak bisa meraihmu!? Kenapa suaraku tak keluar? Kenapa tanganku tak sampai!? Kenapa kau terasa begitu jauh!?

Tidak. Aku tak ingin mati, aku belum ingin mati!

Masih ada banyak hal yang ingin ku lakukan bersamamu! Aku ingin kita makan siang di Maji Burger hari ini. Aku ingin mengunjungi game center bersamamu. Kemudian bermain street basketball bersama.

Aku.. Aku ingin menghabiskan hari ini bersamamu. Kita bahkan belum bisa mewujudkan mimpi kita, menjadi pemain basket terbaik di dunia. Ah, jangankan di dunia, di Jepang pun kita belum mewujudkannya.

Tidak. Jangan seperti ini, aku tak ingin mati sekarang.

Kuroko. Kau bahkan belum memberikan senyumanmu hari ini padaku. Aku belum mengucapkan selamat atas kesembuhanmu. Aku belum memberikan mawar itu padamu. Aku belum mengacak suraimu. Kita belum bercanda hari ini. Aku juga belum dibuat ketakutan oleh anjing peliharaanmu itu. Aku belum berjalan di sampingmu.

Dan juga...

Aku belum bisa mengatakannya padamu...

Ku mohon.. Aku tak mau seperti ini..! Kembalikan.. kembalikan! Kembalikan kehidupanku!

Aku tak ingin mati sekarang! Masih banyak... Masih banyak hal yang ingin ku lakukan bersamamu, Kuroko!

Ku mohon...

Dengan sangat..

Jangan biarkan aku mati sekarang!

"Kagami-kun..." Kuroko kembali bersuara di antara tangisannya.

"Tidak.. aku tak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu.."

"Aku... Aku.. Aku bahkan belum sempat mengatakannya..." pemuda itu mengacak surainya frustasi, air matanya pun masih saja terus meleleh.

"Kagami-kun... Aku mencintaimu... Ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku..." tangis Kuroko sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Ah.. Kuroko..

"Kuroko.."

Pemuda itu menoleh cepat, matanya terbelalak, pupilnya mengecil, bulat seperti titik di atas kertas putih.

"Kagami-kun.."

"Terimakasih.." ucapku sambil berjalan mendekat, ku rentangkan kedua tanganku, membawa tubuhnya ke dalam dekapanku.

"Terimakasih..." ulangku. Tangisnya kembali meledak, kali ini lebih nyaring. Astaga, Kuroko, kau terlihat seperti anak kecil, tak seperti dirimu yang biasanya. Menyebalkan.

"Ku mohon jangan menangis.. Kau akan baik-baik saja.. Bahkan ketika aku tak ada.." ujarku sambil mengusap punggungnya pelan.

"Tidak.. Tak mungkin baik-baik saja.." balasnya sendu,

"Yakinkan aku dan dirimu, Kuroko. Jika tidak, aku tak akan bisa tenang nantinya.."

Kuroko menggeleng cepat, "TIDAK! Ku mohon kembalilah, Kagami-kun! Teruslah bersamaku!"

Aku terdiam sesaat, kemudian mentertawakannya.

"Bodoh, mana mungkin aku hidup lagi,"

Ah..

"Aku tak mungkin bersamamu lagi, bodoh. Sudah waktunya aku untuk pergi."

Tidak, aku belum mau pergi, sungguh.

"Kalau kau bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu yang paling kuat, orang lain akan kehilangan harapannya, Kuroko. Orang tersayang mereka bisa saja jadi bayarannya."

Astaga, siapa yang mengajariku kata-kata seperti itu?

"Aku haru pergi, Kuroko. Waktuku habis."

Tidak, sungguh, aku tak pernah berpikiran sekali pun untuk pergi. Sedetikpun tak pernah.

"Aku senang menghabiskan masa mudaku bersama orang bodoh seperti mu,"

Tidak. Belum cukup, kenangan tentangmu belum cukup. Aku butuh lebih banyak kenangan tentang orang macam kau ini. Aku tak ingin melupakanmu nantinya. Aku butuh.. Aku butuh lebih banyak ingatan tentangmu... Kenangan indah bersamamu..

"Sampai jumpa, Kuroko. Jaga dirimu, nigou, dan para kakak kelas berisik itu."

Tidak. Aku tak ingin pergi sekarang.

"Dan juga, teman-teman _Kiseki no Sedai_mu."

Argh! Ku mohon, kembalikan kehidupanku.

"Kagami-kun!"

Aku tersenyum, senyuman seperti biasanya, "Maaf, tapi, selamat tinggal, Kuroko."

Perlahan, tubuhku menguap di udara, menghilang bagaikan debu.

"Tidak.." Kuroko berusaha menggapaiku, aku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit melihatnya.

"Tidak..! Kagami-kun!" pemuda itu akhirnya berteriak, bangkit dari duduknya, berusaha meraih diriku yang sudah semakin semu dan akhirnya, menghilang.

Ia terjatuh, berlutut di lantai. Menangis. Pemandangan yang memilukan.

Maafkan aku, Kuroko. Aku juga sebenarnya tak ingin pergi.

Tapi, Tuhan itu terkadang jahat dan usil, jadi.. izinkan aku pergi duluan. Hiduplah yang baik di bumi, Kuroko. Aku menunggumu. Aku minta maaf.

* * *

One years later...

Seorang pemuda berdiri di depan sebuah pusara, membawa seikat bunga lili berwarna putih bersih. Ia berjongkok di sana, meletakkan bunga-bunga itu.

Ia mulai membersihkan pusara itu. Mencabuti beberapa rumput liar yang tumbuh sembarangan. Tangan pucatnya mengusap lembut batu nisan bertuliskan 'Kagami' itu sebelum akhirnya menyiramkan air padanya.

Setelah semua itu, ia kembali berjongkok dan memanjatkan do'anya.

Selesai berdo'a, ia membuka matanya, kemudian tersenyum lucu.

"Halo, Kagami-kun. Lama tak berjumpa." Ia membuka pembicaraan, entah dengan siapa.

"Tak terasa setahun berlalu sejak saat itu ya, aku kesepian, loh." Pemuda itu cemberut.

"Aku masih bermain basket seperti dulu, masih bersama teman-teman yang lama. Bedanya, sekarang tak ada Kagami-kun." Kini pemuda itu kembali berwajah datar, kembali ke cetakan awal.

"Bagaimana rasanya di sana? Sendirian. Mengerikankah? Membosankankah? Atau mungkin menyenangkan bagimu?"

Ia diam sejenak, matanya terasa panas, astaga, ia hampir saja menangis.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kagami-kun.. Aku sangat mencintaimu.. Apakah kau bisa mendengarku..?" tanya pemuda itu penuh harap. Setetes air mata pun jatuh menetes pada arloji yang ia kenakan.

Dengan wajah kecewa ia menatap arloji hitam yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangannya itu.

"Ah, aku harus segera pergi. Maaf tak bisa terlalu lama, aku ada urusan lain." Ujarnya tiba-tiba seraya berdiri.

"Sampai jumpah, Kagami-kun. Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan berkunjung lain waktu."

Baru saja pemuda itu hendak melangkah pergi, ponselnya berdering. Sebuah e-mail masuk.

Ia pun segera membuka e-mail itu, bertanya-tanya siapakah yang mengirimkannya e-mail itu. Kise kah? Riko kah? Atau Aomine yang tak senang dibuat menunggu olehnya.

Tapi, sungguh. Pemuda itu benar-benar tak menyangka. Ia tampak begitu _shock_ ketika melihat isi e-mail itu. Tapi, yang lebih membuatnya terkejut bukan kepalang adalah pengirim e-mail itu.

Mulutnya terbuka lebar, matanya berkaca-kaca. Panas rasanya. Pemuda itu segera menutupi mulutnya, menahan isak tangis yang keluar begitu saja. Dengan air mata yang terus bercucuran pemuda mungil itu akhirnya ambruk, ia berlutut di tanah, masih terus menangis.

Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah batu nisan di sisi kanannya. Sambil tersenyum tipis, namun masih dengan air mata yang mengalir, ia berkata dengan tulus "_Arigatou, _Kagami-kun."

* * *

Date : 201x/xx/xx 11:42 AM

From : Kagami Taiga

To : Kuroko Tetsuya

Sub : -

Text : 0.1Kbyte

_Aishiteru yo, Kuroko Tetsuya_.

* * *

AN : Jeng! Jeng! Owariiii~

Ya harooo~ Maaf malam-malam bikin kerusuhan di sini hoho. Lama ngga jumpa, akhirnya dapat kesempatan juga buat nulis lagi. Yeah, walaupun fic ini rada absurd dan full OOC TTwTT))9 Gomennasai neeee~

Entah kenapa Rall lagi ngegalau ria stres belajar buat ujian /nggak/ jadinya nulis fic ini deh, hontou ni sumimasen.. *sujud*

Okeh, jadi, buat yang uda mau baca, Rall mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya.

With love, RallFreecss  
31/03/2015 10:43 PM


End file.
